Revenge is a dish best served cold
by Blue Truth
Summary: Welcome to the world of Evelyn Hale. Best friends with Nicole Diane, Preppy Daughter of Aphrodite gone wrong. What did Evelyn do to deserve a life where she's 'BFFL's' with a girl so cruel it's funny? Well Evie's sick of it. She wants revenge. And soon.
1. Chapter 1

She seemed to own the school. She had the crew, the body that models craved for. She had the money, the clothes. Her leather high heeled boots clicked against the marble floor like gunshots. She was the sexiest girl in New York, according to the dozens of terrified girls she confronted in the hallways daily.

She was Nicole Diane; preppy daughter of Aphrodite gone wrong. She had abandoned her demi-god life years ago, covering up her half-blood scent with exuberant amounts of Coco Chanel perfume. It cost a fortune, but it had worked. She had not been attacked by a monster in three years.

She ruled the school. In the fall, she bought every single one of her teachers new textbooks and teaching utensils, courtesy of her father. In the winter, she bought all of the school staff new parkas and snow boots, and trips to Colorado to stay at one of her father's hotels. In the spring, she paid for all of her teachers allergy medications and her mother hosted a party with the most delicious foods and wines.

All the teachers hated her. They loved her gifts, but they had all seen what she could do to a perfectly good new student _just _to show who was in charge. Half the time the girl was reduced to tears; the other half stood their ground.

Most of them transfered schools within the second semester.

**-o-**

"Eve! God, have you _seen _the new kid?" Nicole said dreamily. She flicked her dark red hair over her shoulder when she caught his eyes. She giggled and waved lightly, flicking her fingers back and forth. She seemed to be succeeding, but he shook his head and walked away.

"Do you even know his _name?" _Brett asked, extremely annoyed that his girlfriend was flirting with other guys. But what could he do? He was lucky he had her at all.

"Nope," Nikki said. "But I'm planning on finding out." She got up and stalked over to where the boy was sitting. _Good. He's alone. _Nikki thought. _This is going to be easier then I thought. _

"Hey." Nikki said as if she had known the boy for years. He had black hair and matching eyes, which seemed to be sucking her in. They were filled with secrets, which only made Nikki crave him more.

"Do I know you?" The boy asked.

"Nope." She said simply. "But you will. I'm Nicole. You can call me Nikki."

"Um, okay...?"

Nikki was slightly annoyed that he didn't call her Nikki. Even more annoyed that he didn't tell her his name. But she brushed it off and leaned closer. "So. What's _your_ name?"

Now, Nico _really _didn't want to tell her his name, but he blurted it out as if somebody else were speaking. "Nico Di Angelo."

"Ooh, German name."

"It's actually Italian."

"Same difference."

_No, it's not. _Nico thought. _Germany tried to destroy Italy. _"Uh, sure."

There was a pause, and the bell rang. Nico and Nikki got up. Extremely flirtatiously, (and to the discomfort of Nico), Nikki began to trace the pattern on his shirt. "I guess I'll see you around."

Nikki, true to her status, replied, "If your lucky." She placed a quick kiss on his cheek before strutting back towards the table where Evelyn and Brett were waiting for her. Without throwing out their lunches, they walked towards the locker court.

"Move!" Nikki snarled to a group of freshmanwho scattered at the venom in her voice. She opened her locker and looked pointedly at Brett, who grabbed the needed books and binders. Nikki pecked him on the lips in thanks.

"Lets go." She said when Evelyn got her books.

When they arrived at homeroom, it was in chaos. Papers were everywhere, chairs were knocked down, and everybody was standing on tables, shrieking.

"_What _is going on here?" Nikki snapped and stomped her foot. _"Why _is there chaos that I didn't cause?"

"Rat!" A blonde girl with frizzy plaits wailed. She hopped from foot to foot and pointed at the floor. Nikki screamed and jumped onto a table, which unfortunately had exceeded it's limit. There was simply no room for another person. As Nikki balanced cautiously on the edge, gravity threatening to take over. She had enough. She pushed the nearest kid, who fell to the ground with a sickening crack. "Move!" The person, who's name was Gracie, lay limp on the disastrous floor. Her eyes were closed.

The room went silent. They could hear the scuttling of little feet over the papers and tile.

"What did you _do?" _Somebody gasped. People stared at her.

"What?" Nikki said. "I was about to fall!"

"I have the rat!" Evie declared, holding up a white fuzzball with red eyes. The teacher, who had not been present, walked into the room.

"What _happened?" _She gasped. Then she caught sight of Gracie lying motionless on the floor. She rushed towards her, careful not to touch her. "What happened?" She repeated, more firmly this time.

"Marcella accidently knocked the rat cage over and there was chaos. Everybody was on tables and Nicole walked in and found out what happened and jumped on a table and pushed Gracie off."

"Thank you, Dee." The teacher said. She pushed a button and a voice spoke through the intercom.

"Yes, Jeanie?"

"Send the nurse down immediately. There has been a severe accident."

"She's on her way." The intercom beeped again, and the voice fell silent.

"What'd I miss?" A voice said, bewildered. Everyone's heads whipped toward it.

It was Nico, carrying his books, his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. Nikki hopped down gracefully from the table and took a seat, looking around as if she were the only normal one in the middle of a parade of freaks.

"Not much." She said. "Evelyn pushed Gracie off the table when a rat got loose."

Nobody dared to correct her. Nobody noticed that Evelyn was steaming in the corner, glaring at her best friend with a gaze that could freeze a volcano.

Nobody, that is, except Nico.

**This is written for the Original Cliche Verita challenge. Hope you like it! **


	2. Chapter 2

Nico was uncommonly good at telling when someone was lying. He was horrible with feelings, and at social gatherings, and a boatload of other stuff; but he could tell if someone was lying as easily as he knew his name. How? He got a feeling. A creeping feeling that started in his spine and snuck up on him until all the hairs on his body were raised in alarm. He got this feeling at Nikki's words, and the look on Evelyn's face only proved him right. But Nico has learned from a fearful seniorthat Nicole Diane, better known as Nikki, was a rich brat who got everything she wanted. She was the school's queen, the one who made everyone quake in their highly expensive shoes when they heard her silky voice chatting to Evie or Brett.

So Nico knew better then to deny her. He wanted to, but he had a mission to do, which didn't include drawing attention to himself. He shrugged at Nikki and took a seat calmly next to Evelyn. She was squeezing the rat so hard that it's eyes were beginning to pop out of its head.

"You know, I don't think you want to be known around here as the 'heartless killer' like you're friend over there. You should really try not to kill the rat." Nico said, hiking his thumb over his shoulder so it subtly pointed at Nikki, who was busy texting the revised incident to fifty percent of the school so it would look like she was the normal one, and her best friend was the horrible chic who might've killed Gracie.

"Who cares?" She asked, but placed the rat in its metal cage and locked the door. "It's not like anybody could live up to that extremity of heartless. Except maybe Hitler."

Nico chuckled at this. "Yeah. So, apparently you're going to be the one to be blamed for 'killing Gracie.'"

"Nah. Everybody's going pretend to believe her, and Nikki'll completely ignore me for a week or two, and then everything will be back to normal. It happens every month or so."

There was a silence between them, kind of awkward, kind of perfect at the same time. "No offense, but why do you stick around with her? She seems to get all the glory and take out all the shit on you."

Evie shrugged. "Once your in, you can't get out. If she takes a liking to you, the only thing you can really do is ride with it and follow the flow while she chews you up. When you lose your use to her, she spits you out like stale gum."

"Words of wisdom."

"Eh. It's what I've learned. You learn it pretty quickly around here. The only thing you can do it brace yourself and prepare for the ride."

Then the bel rang, and homeroom dispersed, Nico and Evie separating to go to their different classes.

**-o- **

_Evie? Where are u? _

Evie glanced at her cell phone screen subtly, making sure the teacher, Mr. Sakr, didn't see. Silently, and almost without looking, she typed a reply. _Mr. Sakr's class. Y? _

"Ms. Hale, do I need to take your phone away from you yet _again?_" A thin and crumbling voice said strictly. Evie quickly shoved her phone in her pocket.

"No sir."

"Is your conversation more important than this class?"

Evie took a deep breath and prepared to put on a show. She nodded bravely. "My father sent me a message, sir. My dear great-grandmother just passed."

Mr. Sakr narrowed his eyes and held out his hand. "May I see the phone?"

Evie panicked. She had no idea how she could continue this, until a boy named Dennis raised his hand. He had been sitting next to her, staring at her with lovesick eyes. Unbeknownst to Evie, Dennis had had a crush on her since the fourth grade. "Mr. S, she can't show you the message because it was a voicemail. She didn't want to disturb the class so she put it on low and listened to it."

"And how come I did not hear it?"

"Well Mr. Sakr, " Evie spoke up, nodding slightly towards Dennis in thanks. "you're not exactly young. And you know what they say; the ears go first." She prayed to God that he would not know that it was truthfully the _eyes _go first.

"Very well. May I hear the message?"

"That's illegal."

"Not unless you give me permission."

"Which I don't."

"And why is that?"

"Because I don't want you to be included in my family's _private _business."

"So I guess you won't mind detention today at thr- oh. What's this?" The phone had vibrated in his hand. He clicked open. He laughed. "Very well. Here is your phone. But you will have detention with me at three."

"What? But I didn't do anything!"

"Are you speaking back to me?"

"No, I'm just saying-"

"Go to the principals office."

"_What?" _

"You heard me perfectly well. Go to the principals office. You gave me sass. I'm sure Mrs. Darch will straighten you out."

"But I-"

"_Go." _

"Fine." Evie grabbed her bag, angrily snatched her phone from Mr. Sakr, and stomped out of the room and down the hall. She took her time going to the principals office, walking very slowly, studying the cork boards in the elementary school wing, taking every detour she could imagine. But eventually she landed in front of the tall wooden door that within held the principal. She slumped, standing in front of it in the empty hall, wondering what she should do next. _Should I knock? Should I just walk in? _

"What are you doing here?" A familiar voice asked. She whipped around and came face to face with Nico. She blushed, but regained her composure in time to come back with a witty comment.

"I could ask you the same thing." Okay, maybe not so witty, but it was better then standing there like a fool. _Which is exactly what you were just doing._ Evie thought. She had broken Nikki's main rule, _Never _look like your doing nothing. Always at least pretend like you have a mission.

"But I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

"I asked you _first._"

"I asked you _second." _

"So? First come, first serve."

"First is the worst, second is the best."

"And third is the one with the hairy chest, I know."

"But there isn't a third. So what are you doing here?"

Nico gave in. "I was late. Got mad. Snapped at a teacher. You?"

Evie held up her phone. Nico studied it, unsure of what she was saying. It wasn't _that _extraordinary; just a blackberry painted with purple nail polish.

"Is that supposed to mean anything?" Nico asked eventually.

Evie rolled her eyes jokingly. "I got caught texting. It wasn't even my fault."

"So are you going in?" He beckoned to the large wooden door.

"I think so." Evie answered, breaking yet another rule of Nikki's. _Never _be unsure of yourself.

"Well then," Nico said, a smile playing on his lips. "we might as well go in together."

And so, they took a step and opened the door.

**This was originally going to be one whole chapter, there was a whole 'nother part to it, but I want to take things slowly. **

**Alright? **

_**R&R! Please. FOR THE CHILDREN! **_

_**-Blue. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrightey. Be warned, at the end of this there is a semi-long A/N, filled with a bunch of questions you should answer if you review. Instead of just saying, OMG I LUV IT PLZ UPDTAE! I prefer the ones, (for example, this one by Lieutenant of Artemis) YOU CAN SKIP THIS IF YOU WANT!**

_**Very well written. I haven't read something like this for a long time because**_

_**I gave up on fanfiction after so many horrible ones that put me in a bad mood.**_

_**And I don't have to point out that it's cliché because you already wanted it**_

_**to be.**_

_**So good job on it! No grammar or spelling mistakes as far as I've seen. Nikki**_

_**is definitely not a Mary Sue and Nico is IC too. Keep writing,**_

_**-Lieutenant of Artemis**_

_**Sorry. Continue, go on. Read. I promise I won't rant again for at least another four chapters. **_

"Hello Evelyn, Nico. I've been expecting you." The principal leaned forward in her chair, her fingers touching at the tips. Nico and Evie shared a look.

"Y-you have?" Evie stuttered, something she did only when she was extremely nervous and/or frightened.

Mrs. Darch rolled her dark brown eyes. Rumors has said she wore red eye contacts to scare her students, but thankfully these were wrong. "Of course. Your teachers called me."

"Oh." _Duh. _Evie thought, inwardly kicking herself.

"Sit, sit. Would you like a toffee?" She said, opening a tin container filled with the brown treats.

"Um, no thanks." Evie said, staying true to her promise to Nikki. Rule three: _Never _eat sweets. Especially around cute boys. _And Nico, _Evie thought sadly. _would _definitely _be considered cute. _

But Nico took one and ate it satisfactorily. It was the first candy he had had in weeks, and he was savoring the sweet chocolate. Mrs. Darch smiled at the two, but closed the tin and put it in a drawer, much to Nico's disappointment.

"So. Would you like to tell me what you two did?"

_No. _Nico thought.

_What do you think? _Evie thought.

But they stayed silent, not daring to speak.

"Nico," Mrs. Darch said sweetly. "why don't you start? Tsk, tsk. Being sent to the principals office on the first day of school. That is not a very good impression. Especially here, at Marie Angels."

Now Nico had an odd feeling about this teacher, she was not a monster. He was pretty sure monsters didn't offer students toffee. She just seemed... different. And if you're a half-blood, different usually means bad. He braced himself for something, but nothing came. "I snapped at a teacher."

"Tsk, tsk. That's not very polite now is it?"

"I guess not."

She smiled. "Good. The first part to getting better is acceptance."

"What?"

"Oh, sorry. I guess I'm not used to being in the swing of things here. I have a summer job as a therapist, you know."

"Great. Just swell." Nico said absentmindedly. It was something he had picked up while traveling around schools; teachers loved it when you used old words.

"Yes, well. Nico, try to be nicer to the teachers here. Some of them aren't... eh, lets say they're not exactly normal. They have low tolerance for children like you."

_Children like me? Not normal? What? _This set of warning bells in Nico's head, but he tried to remain calm. "Okay."

"Now, Evelyn. Will you tell me why _you're _here?"

"I was texting." She said sheepishly. "In class."

"Tsk, tsk. That's not polite either."

Evie decided to play it safe. "I'm sorry. I should've realized."

"You should've never brought your phone to class, Evelyn. Now, would you like to learn how to knit?" Mrs. Darch pulled out a ball of electric blue yearn and long silver needles. She also had, were those _shears? _Yes, shears.

"Um... no thanks." Evie said.

"Shame. It's a great way to get your mind of things."

Meanwhile, Nico was having a mini spaz attack in his mind. Those weren't just any knitting stuff, it was the Fates knitting stuff. What should he do? He should not let her snip the yarn, that's for sure. "Can I see those shears?" Nico blurted out. _What are you thinking? _He screamed to himself. _What are you going to do with them? It's not like you can kill them, they're not living! _

"Why, dear?"

"I have a pair just like these." He lied.

"I don't like it when people lie, Nico. Tell the truth."

Well, he couldn't, not with Evie in the room. "I can't."

"Shame." She said pityingly. She picked up the shears and a thread of yarn. "Well, I guess I'm going to have to-"

"No!" Nico shouted. Evie jumped in her seat, Mrs. Darch looked surprised. She froze just as the shears were about to cut the thread.

"What?"

Nico threw his hand out desperately, wishing he could summon the dead or do _something. _He couldn't just let her cut the shears. But then he did. A ball of black formed from his hand, and with a start Nico realized it was a power he hadn't even mastered yet, it was a flaming ball of black fire that formed from his fingertips and concentrated itself until it was about the size of a softball. It hissed and sizzled, and it physically hurt for him to let it grow in his hand, so he let go.

It shot towards the shears like a cheetah towards prey, the black flamed licking the desk but not setting fire to it. It attached itself onto the shears, enveloping it as if it were eating it, and suddenly it started to burn.

Mrs. Darch screamed and let go of the shears, where it hit the desk with a clang. Evie felt as if she was going to throw up. She had seen Nikki fight a monster once before, so she knew all about camp and halfbloods and the gods, but sometimes, (like now), she wished she didn't. The fire burned the shears as if it were paper, burning it to nothing. The fire did not burn anything else, only the shears, not the wooden desk or the papers surrounding it. Only the metal, but it faded as if it were erased. It faded from sight, losing color, then density, then it just... faded.

It was gone, and the fire went out. Nico stood up suddenly in his chair, feeling sick with himself. He just probably gave away who he was to the probably-Fate, and to Evie. Who even _knew _what she saw?

"I have to go." Nico said abruptly. "Bye." He exited the room and rushed down the hallway. He felt exposed. There were no shadows in which he could hide, no nooks or crannies, it was a modern school was flat walls and zero corners. He ran down the hall, making random twists and turns. He heard Evie's soft voice calling his name, "Nico!" Almost desperately, but he couldn't get the image of her sickened face out of his head. He ran silently, his footsteps making almost zero noise on the marble floor. Up ramps, through hallways, until he came to a dead end.

It was a door, a plain door, nothing special. But it was black, empty, and Nico needed somewhere to hide. He turned the doorknob...

Only to find it was locked.

He slid down against the door in defeat. He lost. He couldn't hide, which he hated. He had always been a hider. He didn't seek, he didn't find, he didn't fight out in the open, he hid and waited for the damage to do it's harm. It was his thing, he couldn't stop now.

He wished there was even the tiniest of shadows he could conceal himself in, but there wasn't. Only behind the locked door, through a thick window of glass.

"Nico!" It was Evelyn, running down the hall, her black hair spilling out behind her. She came to a stop a few feet in front of him. "Nico."

He looked at her, his dark eyes filled with misery and failure. He had done what he wanted to _not _do. He gave himself away. He would have to transfer schools. Evelyn cautiously took a few steps forwards and sat next to him.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Nico looked at her.

"What do you mean, 'what's wrong.' You saw me-" He halted, remembering at the last moment Evelyn was mortal. "What did you see me do?"

She shrugged, uncaring. She knew exactly what she saw. "You created a ball of black fire and threw it at Mrs. Darch's knitting shears."

Nico narrowed his eyes. "How did I do that?"

"How am I supposed to know? I'm not the one who did it."

"Yeah, well. I don't feel like I did it either."

They sat in silence. Evie spoke up. "Why are you here?"

"I don't know."

She read the name of the tag, and her eyes widened. Nico glared at her. "What does it say?" He asked impatiently.

"Why can't you read it?"

"I have dyslexia." He mumbled. "And ADHD."

"Cool."

"Not really."

"I think it's cool." Evie said firmly. She enjoyed being able to voice her opinion without being told to shut up.

"How?"

"You have an excuse for getting bad grades and doing stuff. Around here, if you get an A, you're considered a nerd. You get a C or a D, you're considered stupid. Guess which category I'm in?"

"What does the door say?" Nico said, turning around to peer into the glass.

"It's the senior 'chill' room. Nikki's sister demanded that her dad build one for only her friends. It's been here for ten years. Legend has it, since Nikki is the youngest, she has to pass on the key to a freshman on the last day of Senior Year so it can continued to be used. She never comes in here, says it's too painful. Too many memories of her sister."

"How old is her sister?"

"Well, she _would _be twenty-four, but she died in a car crash six years ago."

"Oh. Is that why she's so screwed up?"

Evie laughed. "Maybe. Lets see if we can open it."

"Can't, I already tried." But Evelyn tried anyway, only to result in the same thing Nico did. She frowned determinedly, and snapped her fingers after about five minutes.

"I got it!" She exclaimed.

"What?"

"Nikki always, and I mean _always _wears a key around her neck. She tells me it's the key to true popularity. It will open the door to famous-ity. Ultimate popularity. It opens this door, I know it does!"

"Well then," Nico said. "how are we getting it off her neck?"

Evelyn froze, but slowly warmed to the idea of stealing from her best friend. "I think," she said, an idea clicking in her mind. "that it's time that Nikki gets a taste of her own medicine."

_**Ooh! Evie's going to get her revenge! After all those years, Evelyn finally gets to get revenge. **_

_**I love revenge fics. They are SO much fun to write. **_

_**Thanks for your reviews! Love yah guys for that!**_

_**Now, I don't know about this chapter. It might be taken down, I might want to rewrite it. I think the ending pretty much sucks, and I don't want to take things too fast. **_

_**So yeah. I prolly'll take it down. **_

_**Can you tell me your favorite line in this? **_

_**Also, the thing with the black fire ball, I was told by Camp Half-Blood Wiki that he might be able to do that if he inherited it from his father. **_

_**He's got all sorts of cool powers; why stop at raising the dead? **_

_**I tried to make him less OOC in this... can you tell me if I did? Darch is pronounced Dark, by the way. Not like Ch, it's like K. **_

_**:) **_

_**Thanks. **_

_**R&R!**_

_**-Blue. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry it took so long to get out. Took forever, I know. But I had a couple of school issues and homework and let's just say unless I get a B or above in Spanish then it's bye-bye to me for a long time. **

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Nico asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. "Grab the key and hold it against her?"

Evie gave a sort-of wicked grin. "Exactly."

The bell rang then, but since they were in the hallway next to the library nobody flooded the hallways. Even so, they had skipped almost two classes. She didn't want to skip anymore. Evie began to walk down the hall, towards her locker.

Nico ran up to meet her. "Whoa, I didn't mean-"

"Yeah, well, I did."

"No. We can't-"

"I can."

"Will you _let me finish?" _Nico cried out frustratedly as they got to the main hallway.

Evie turned around and raised her eyebrow. "I just did."

Nico groaned as she got to her locker. He leaned against the one next to hers, which belonged to a girl named Cathy. Cathy was rarely in school; being an actress. Her mother basically did all her work; but she did it well. Cathy was in school maybe a week every month. This wasn't her week.

"Look, even if we could get the key-"

"_I _can."

He glared at her. "We couldn't go two minutes without her noticing."

"And you would know that how?" Evie replied, opening her locker and taking her books out. She slammed it shut and walked down the hall. Nico ran after her, taking notice of the necklace around her throat. It was a green heart, obviously emerald. It had a small diamond on top of it, and it was held in place with thick silver grasps. It was placed on a simple chain.

"You know that necklace?" He asked. "How would you feel without it?"

Evie looked at him, expertly weaving throughout the crowd of the narrow hallway. "Weird."

"Exactly. And since Nikki never takes off that key, wouldn't she automatically notice if she didn't have it on her?"

"Maybe."

Evie arrived at her classroom. Nico grabbed her shoulder before she went inside. "There's no way you could get it off her without her noticing."

She gave a sort-of wicked grin. "I'll think of something. After all," She brushed his hand off her shoulder. "I always do."

She disappeared into the classroom, leaving Nico to run to his class before the bell rang.

**-o-**

Evie's head was in her right hand, doodling with her other. She liked being a lefty; it gave her a sense of uniqueness that not a lot of people had. The clock read 11:22, her last class before lunch. Mrs. Narole droned on about linking verbs and ways to remember them.

_What if I just grabbed it from her at lunch? _She thought half-heartedly. _Then ran? _

She sighed. Nico was right; there wasn't any way to get the key off Nikki's neck without her knowing.

_Unless..._ Slowly, a grin spread across Evie's face. A slightly-less-than-evil plan was blooming in her head. It was _perfect_. Foolproof. Even better; Nikki-proof.

"Ms. Hale. I hope that smile is because you know the answer to the question," Mrs. Narole snapped. "Because otherwise, you better wipe it off your face."

The grin vanished. "Oh, uh, excuse me. I was just thinking about how great this class was."

"Oh, shut it. I want the answer to my question."

"Of course. It's... um..."

Mrs. Narole stalked over to the board and rapped her knuckle at a question labeled _16) Identify the adverb clause in each sentence. Wherever he goes, he takes a photograph. _

Evie sat up. "Wherever he goes, Mrs. Narole."

She narrowed her eyes and nodded. "Next time, pay attention."

Evie nodded eagerly. "Yes, Ma'am."

She payed slight attention as Mrs. Narole continued. When the bell rang, she was the first one out and sped up to meet Nico.

She saw him talking to a kid with black hair and ice blue eyes wearing a black shirt and dark blue skinny jeans. "Desmond?"

Desmond looked up. "Oh, hey, Evie. How's it going?"

"Good. Um, can I have Nico for a few?"

Desmond gave a shrug and blinked in the universal 'I don't care' expression. "Sure."

"Thanks," She said, and dragged Nico down the hall. "I figured out a way."

"Wait, how do you know each other?" Nico asked, glancing back to Desmond.

"We live in the same building. Anyway, I figured out a way."

"Go on."

"Well, first," She explained the plan as fast as she could talk, using hand motions and everything. Slowly, a smile spread across Nico's face.

"I think it could work," He said, nodding thoughtfully. Evie grinned.

"I told you I'd find a way!" She hissed excitedly.

"Oh, Evie," A short girl named Lacey tapped her on the shoulder. "Nikki's looking for you."

"Crap," Evie said under her breath. "Okay, um, where?"

Lacey didn't answer, she didn't need to, because a furious voice screeched her name.

"Something wicked this way comes," Lacey's best friend Colette murmured as she briefly appeared, but only to grab Lacey and disappear into the crowd.

"Got that right," Nico muttered as Nicole Diane stomped her way towards Evie, wearing the face she reserved to people she was ready to chew up and spit out. "Good luck."

"Oh no you don't," Evie growled and grabbed his shoulder as he went to leave. "You're staying here with me."

"Fine," He muttered, and reluctantly leaned against the wall. Evie mimicked his pose.

"_Evelyn Hale," _Nikki shrieked as she sped over to the two. "_Why did you ditch three classes, and __**why are you with my boyfriend?**__"_

**Oh, poor Evie. She's in for it. **

**Anyway, I think I'll update this again soon. I hope. I'll be updating a lot today, I think. So, thanks for reading, and drop a line and tell me if you liked it or hated it. **

**-Blue. **

**P.S.: Who's your favorite Beatle? John, Paul, George, or Ringo? And what's your favorite song of the Beatles? Just curious. :)**


End file.
